


Please Come Back To Me

by CasButt_SassButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasButt_SassButt/pseuds/CasButt_SassButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha isn’t where he is supposed to be. Jensen worries. <b>Author notes:</b> (Working on the assumption that none of the three boys is married, and Misha is still quite new to the show. This takes place at Christmas of the filming of Season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljunattainable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/gifts).



> This is my first ever fic, despite being a long time reader. Please be gentle. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you ljunattainable, hope you had a good one!!!

“C’mon Jared! You know what he’s like! He’s crazy about his timekeeping. He said he would be here, where is he??” Jensen frets, his voice rising about half an octave at the end of his sentence.

“All right, Jensen, calm down would you?” Jared asks. “Despite what you think, it’s not like he’s never been late before. You should call him. He probably just got held up or something. Why is this freaking you out so much anyway?”

Jensen tries his best to calm his wild eyed look before muttering, “No reason….”  
He stops his nervous pacing of the trailer, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

Since Misha began working on the show over the summer, he and Jensen have become fast friends. Sure, Jared and Jensen are as good as brothers, considering how closely they had worked together over the last four years, but it was different with Misha. He felt like they were really in sync. They enjoyed playing pranks on each other. They liked to play pranks on Jared. They liked to joke that they did indeed share a more profound bond.

So what if it had now gotten to the point that he thought about Misha all of the time; wondered what he was doing when he wasn’t on set, couldn’t stop loving those achingly beautiful blue eyes, couldn’t help his eyes lingering on that ass whenever he walked away, couldn’t help the way the Cas voice perked his arousal, couldn’t wait to see his face and hear his laugh when he told him about the latest amusing story from the happenings of the day. All of that was no one’s damn business but his own. But if there was one thing that Jensen had learned about Misha in their short friendship, it was that he always kept his promises. Always.

Today had been a long hard day of filming, their last before breaking for Christmas, and all of the cast and crew were to gather at their favourite bar around 10pm for some holiday shenanigans. Jared, Jensen and Misha had arranged to meet in Jensen’s trailer and travel together, as Jared had been out on location, Jensen was prepping the next episode that he would be directing while Misha did not have any work that day. On his days off, Misha would sometimes appear on set anyway just to hang out. But an hour after the scheduled meeting time, Misha was still nowhere to be found.

Although he had tried calling many times already, he dials Misha’s number once more. And yet again, it rings out. Tears of frustration threaten to well up in his eyes as Jensen hears the start of Misha’s chirpy ‘leave a message’ recording before punching the hang up button.

“Do you want to head to the bar and see if he has gone straight there?” Jared asks hopefully.

“I asked Jim to let me know if he shows up. Nothing from him so far. And besides, I haven’t got any texts from him all day either. He always has his nose in that damn phone, he always replies.”

“Geez, Jen. I don’t know. Want to swing by his house or something?”

Jensen continues to stare at the now blackened phone screen for several long seconds when it suddenly lights up with a call. His initial excitement is subdued somewhat when he sees that the caller is Bobby Singer. Probably wondering where he and Jared have got to. He answers.

“Hi Bob, what can I do for you?”

“Jensen! I’m so glad I finally got through to you. Is Jared with you? Listen! I’ve just got a call telling me that Misha’s been in an accident. A car knocked him down while he was out running this morning. He has been taken to Vancouver General Hospital. He didn’t have any ID on him. Luckily, a nurse there is a fan of the show and eventually recognised him. I think he is in a pretty bad way. He was thrown and has head injuries. He has had some surgery already. He has been unconscious since he was brought in and has yet to wake up. Can you guys get to him? I’ll head to the bar and let everyone else know before seeing you there.”

The bottom falls out of Jensen’s stomach as he processes these words. His face must have turned absolutely white as Jared is now staring at him with ever widening eyes and mouthing ‘what’ at him. Jensen barely manages an affirmative to Bobby before Jared snatches the phone from him. He vaguely hears one side of the conversation before something steels inside of him. He needs to get to Misha right the hell now.

He grabs his jacket and keys before running out of the trailer towards his car. Jared hangs up, sees the swift movement in his peripheral vision, swears a little expletive to himself as he should have anticipated this move before pelting after Jensen. He sees the way Jensen looks at Misha, knows what way his feelings are going, even if Jensen hasn’t quite admitted this to himself just yet.

With his longer legs, he just about beats Jensen to the car. “Give me the keys, I’m driving. Don’t even argue Jensen.”

Knowing that Jared is the better driver, Jensen swallows his mutiny and swiftly climbs into the passenger side.

It takes the best part of a half an hour to get to the hospital. Jensen just stares mutely out at the passing scenery. There is a grim set to his jaw that Jared has only seen in him when he plays Dean. Jared is slightly worried as he watches Jensen withdraw in on himself once more. But, as Jared correctly assumes, he has nothing to do except dwell on how injured Misha is. He turns on the radio in an effort to create a distraction, but he doubts that Jensen even hears it.

As the hospital draws near, Jared swings into the first space he sees. Jensen hops out of the car and runs in through the entrance to the reception area. His eyes dart everywhere as if he could spot Misha at any moment. He asks at reception, is given a room number and is off again in a flash, Jared trailing along helplessly behind him.

Jensen slides into the room, startling the nurse inside. He stops, shock still as he stares at Misha. He has a large air tube coming from his mouth. The left part of his face is bandaged, covering this cheek and eye while also extending up to his hairline and around the back of his skull. Some of the hair has been shaved off. The visible part of his face is swollen and bruised. His arms lie above the blanket beside his body. The left has a cast along the forearm, the other is badly bruised. His left leg is broken, a cast going from his hip to his foot. Jensen moves towards the bed very slowly, face even whiter than before, barely breathing. He gently takes Misha’s hand. It feels so cold. His face is flushed and fevered.

Jared goes to the nurse, they have a quiet word in the corner before she quietly leaves, closing the door behind her.

“Will he live?” Jensen’s voice is just a whisper, barely audible above the sounds of the machines.

“He has broken ribs, had a punctured lung that they had to fix, hence the ventilator. His arm and collar bone are broken. His leg is broken in three places. But the real worry is his head. He arrived here unconscious. The surgery lasted a long time, so he shouldn’t wake from it for a little while yet. He did go into cardiac arrest twice but they fought and brought him back. There is swelling from the bleeding in his brain. They had to drill in to relieve the pressure that was threatening to……”

“Will he live??” Jensen interrupts sharply.

“They don’t know.” Jared replies unhappily.

Jensen nods dumbly, not once taking his eyes from Misha’s face. His grip on Misha’s hand tightens.

A while later, Bobby Singer and Jim Beaver arrive. They look flustered, and Bobby also stops to stare at Misha when he arrives in the room. Jared had given Jensen a chair, since he wouldn’t let go of Misha’s hand, and he hasn’t moved away from him once. Jared moves over to greet them, motioning for them to head outside while asking Jensen if he wants coffee. Shaking his head mutely, Jared tells him he will be right back. Jensen makes no move. Jim comes over to stand behind Jensen, and grasps his shoulder. Jensen puts his hand on Jim’s and hangs his head as tears begin to fall.

Outside the room, Bobby finally blinks. “Jared, he looks bad.”

“Yeah Bobby, it’s not looking good. Depending. They have done all they can for now. They have reduced the pressure to his brain by fixing the bleed, but really have no idea how much damage has been done to him until he wakes up. He should have woken by now. He needs to wake up, Bobby. He has to.”

Bobby nods, letting everything sink in. “I have also met with the police that were heading inside to check on him. They tell me that the driver had a massive heart attack at the wheel. Died instantly. Fell against the wheel sounding the horn, but Misha didn’t hear anything with his headphones. Car plunged right into him. He didn’t stand a chance.” He shakes his head. Everyone had become so fond of Misha since he had started on the show. He had become family. This was a terrible terrible blow for them all.

“Everyone wanted to come and see him, obviously, but I hunted them all away. Told them I would let them know when they can come. But no doubt some of them will ignore me. How is Jensen?”

Jared lets out an explosive breath. “Well, you can see for yourself. He was freaking out earlier before we even knew, hasn’t said much since you phoned him, has not left Misha since we arrived. He knows he may not pull through. I don’t think he can deal with that. You know how close they have become.”

“Yes. Hard to miss.” He sighs, looking at the ground with his hands on his hips. “Do you want to go home and get some sleep? It’s long past midnight. I can stay for a while instead if you like?”

“Thanks Bobby, but I’m good.”

“Ok. I’m going to go back to the studio and get his details. With all of the drama, no one has contacted his folks, but I must look up their number. Give me a call if anything changes.”

“Will do Bobby.”

Bobby goes back in the room to say his goodbyes to Jensen and Jim. He pats Misha on the hand before leaving with wet eyes. Jim and Jared also pull up chairs. Jared across from Jensen on the other side of Misha, Jim next to Jensen. This was going to be a long night.

Hours later, Jensen blinks back to reality and begins to register what it is he is seeing. The beautiful blue eyes are closed, although he can only see the near one. The part of Misha’s face that he can see has become discoloured and swollen. The unbroken right arm and hand nearest to him remain limp in his grasp.

“He went went into cardiac arrest twice. TWICE. You almost lost him today.” This thought does not sit well with Jensen. Misha has become more than his best friend, but he didn’t realise how much more until right now. He cannot lose him. He cannot. Quiet tears begin to flow as he stokes a lock of Misha’s hair just above his good eye. Not even an eye twitch. “Oh Misha, please come back to me.”

Jim and Jared have already succumbed to slumber. Jensen lets his thoughts drift as his eyes grow heavy. He watches Misha’s chest rise and fall as they begin to close.

The noise of the nurse moving gently around slowly brings Jared back to consciousness. He had drifted off in the chair, and blinks blearily around the room, remembering where he is. She smiles at him before leaving quietly once more. He checks his watch. 4.30am. Jim lets out a soft snore as he moves in his sleep. Jensen has put his head on the bed next to Misha’s arm. He has mercifully also fallen asleep. He has not left go of Misha’s hand. Jared lifts his eyes to Misha. Some time during the night, the nurse has removed the ventilator. Misha is now breathing on his own. That has to be a good sign surely? Aside from this, there is no change. Jared settles back into the chair and feels sleep pull him under once more.

Jared wakes again around 7.30am. Jim has not moved, neither has Jensen. He checks his watch, stretches and then takes out his phone. Bobby had texted looking for an update and telling him that Misha’s family are on their way, but will be hours yet. Jared is in the middle of a reply when he sees Jim jolt awake mid-snore. He blinks with wide eyes for a few seconds while he wakes up properly, much to Jared’s amusement. Jim grumbles something about damn chairs before getting up and shaking his sleepy legs awake. He goes outside to the bathroom. Not a bad idea thinks Jared. Coffee would also be wonderful. He follows Jim outside while closing the door gently behind him.

Jensen comes to when he hears the door close. He stays where he is for a few seconds, feeling the solid weight of Misha’s hand in his own. He didn’t realise how much he had wanted to hold his hand, and didn’t want to let go now that he was. It felt nice, it felt right, it felt warm. Jensen opens an eye to look at Misha. His hand definitely felt warmer, and they had removed the ventilator. He could see more of his face now. He looked peaceful, his colour a little improved. Jensen gave him a little smile as he reached up and stroked his hair again, and then left out a yelp as Misha loudly gasped awake.

His eye was wide and non-seeing as it roved around the room. He tried to sit up but gave a little grimace and noise of pain instead. He lifted his broken arm to his head, but moaned in pain again before lowering it gingerly back to the bed. The one clasped in Jensen’s hand wasn’t going anywhere as the grip was slowly tightening. Jensen’s jaw had hit the ground but now he caught up with himself in disbelief as he put a tender but firm hand to Misha’s shoulder holding him down on the bed.

“Misha! Misha? Hey hey hey, stay exactly where you are. Don’t move. It’s me, Jensen. Hey, stop trying to sit up. It’s me. You’re in hospital, you’re safe.”

“….Jensen? What happened?”

“You were hit by a car. You’re safe now.”

Misha gave a tiny nod. “Ok.” A long sigh. “I’m tired.” And his eyes close again. Jensen stayed looking at him for a moment, wondering if that had actually happened, before flying to the door bellowing for the nurse. Seeing someone coming, he goes back to Misha. His eye is fluttering and he mumbles in his sleep. He tells the nurse what had happened. The nurse uses a penlight to check his eye and begins to check his vitals as Jensen gives her some space. Another nurse appears at the door and is promptly told to get the doctor. Misha continues to mumble and murmur in his sleep. Jensen thinks he hears his name several times, but he could have been imaging it.

He watches the nurse working with hopeful eyes. Jim and Jared return with coffee in tow. Sensing that something has happened, they stop at the door, looking at Jensen with questions in their eyes. The doctor enters the room so they back out again. Jensen follows them and tells them what had happened. Joy overflows on their faces as they all gaze back through the door. They filter back in, giving the doctor some space. He asks Jensen a few questions.

As he is speaking, Misha opens his eye again, hearing Jensen’s voice.

“Jensen. Hey. I’m still at the hospital? How long was I out?” He asks sleepily.

“It’s morning. You have been here since yesterday. The hell have you been doing sleeping for so long?” He adds with a little smile.

“Dreaming.” The doctor takes over, asking Misha some questions, being careful not to overexert him. Misha is able to tell him the year, date, his DOB and that Barack is the president, among other things. The doctor seems satisfied and motions to Jared to follow him outside, as Jensen is lost in Misha once more. Jim goes out to ring Bobby.

Outside, the doctor tells Jared that the swelling has reduced nicely. Aside from the usual amount of advised observation time, Misha is young and healthy. He expects him to make a full recovery. Jared cannot even talk, just nods his thanks to the doctor. He looks back inside, feels that Jensen and Misha could use a little bit of time alone right now, and heads outside to get some air for a few minutes.

Jensen takes Misha’s face gently between his two hands. He stares into his eyes. Misha seems to be very awake now, even if his eye still looks a little glassy. He gazes back with a little smile. Jensen cannot stop or hide the tears that well up freely in his eyes, but he finds he doesn’t want to anyway. He is no longer hiding how he feels. He moves his head a little closer to Misha, closing his eyes as he gently touches their foreheads together. He lets out a pent up exhale.

“I thought I had lost you. Misha, I was so scared.”

Misha continues to smile up at him. “I’m not going anywhere. I just wanted you to know something though. I should have told you a while ago when I first realised, but it never seemed like the right time. And seeing as how I very nearly checked out permanently, I think now it is time for you to know. Jensen, I have fallen in love with you. Hard.”

Jensen pulls his head back so that he can look down at Misha properly, beaming. “I love you too. And now that you’re back, you are never getting rid of me ever again.” He angles himself to give Misha a hug.

Misha gives a huff of protest as Jensen manages to put an elbow directly into a broken rib. “Oh shit! Sorry! Are you ok??”

Misha gives a little pained giggle through gritted teeth and closed eye.

He is just about to open his eye when he feels Jensen’s lips against his, gentle at first before pushing against him a little more firmly with a slight brush of tongue. He had wondered for such a long long time how Jensen would taste. He is delighted that it is so much better than he has imagined. Jensen pulls back slightly and stares deeply into Misha’s blue eye.

“I am now.” Misha smiles.


End file.
